¡Mi helado!
by Priscila-chan
Summary: Hiroto estaba viendo a Midorikawa entrenar cuando este salió corriendo muy apurado, ¿Cual será la razón? Pues Hiroto lo sigue para averiguarlo. Hiroto x Midorikawa. Mal summary lo se, pero me costó hacerlo ;-;


**OMG estuve más tiempo pensando en el summary que en la historia D:**

**Holi:3**

**Hace como 2 semanas mi inspiración se dignó a aparecer y escribí este one-shot de Hiroto x Midorikawa.**

**Pero entré en un estado de negación en el que no quería leer esto y pensar que lo había escrito yo, pero ayer lo leí y me di cuenta de que no estaba tan mal como creía, solo que le cambié algunas cosas mientras lo copiaba en mi cuadernillo nuevo -w-**

**Este es mi primer one-shot, así que puede que a ustedes no les parezca tan bueno, pero por lo menos a mi me gustó :3**

**Bien, no los distraigo más :D**

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si no esto hubiera pasado en el anime (?)**_

* * *

. Ya estaba oscureciendo, Midorikawa se había quedado a entrenar un "poco más" que los demás (Sí, entre comillas. Porque en vez de quedarse un "poco más" se quedó tres horas más).

. Hiroto estaba viendo de lejos al peliverde embobado, él no tenía ganas de volver a la mansión en la que vivía y estaba solo hasta altas horas de la noche, por eso se quedó viendo al peliverde entrenar de lejos.

. Midorikawa paró de repente.

- ¡Mi helado! - Gritó el peliverde, para luego dirigirse a los vestidores.

. Hiroto no entendía realmente lo que acababa de pasar, así que se dirigió a los vestidores para averiguarlo.

. Al llegar a dicho lugar vio a Midorikawa cambiarse, sin dejar de repetir "mi helado" en voz baja.

. Cuando Midorikawa terminó de cambiarse vio a Hiroto mirándolo fijamente desde la puerta.

- ¿Por qué todavía sigues aquí?, Pensé que ya se habían ido todos - Dijo el peliverde, algo sonrojado por pensar que Hiroto lo había visto cambiarse.

. Hiroto volvió a la realidad:

- Oh... es que me quedé viéndote entrenar - Dicho esto sonrió, provocando que el sonrojo del peliverde aumentara.

- Eso te hace sonar como un acosador- El peliverde cruzó los brazos haciendo pucheros - La próxima me dices y entrenas con migo

. El pelirojo rió por lo bajo - Esta bien, esta bien

. El silencio reinó en la habitación, los dos chicos se miraban fijamente sin decir nada, hasta que...

- ¡Mi helado! - Gritó el peliverde exaltando al pelirrojo para luego salir corriendo.

- ¿Qué? Hey, ¡Espera! - Dijo el ojiverde, sin caso, ya que Midorikawa ya estaba lejos de ahí - Creo que pasar mucho tiempo con Kazemaru lo volvió más rápido - Dicho esto empezó a correr por la misma dirección en la que fue el chico.

. Trató de encontrarlo con la vista, lo cual no tuvo ningún resultado, así que decidió ver si había alguien capaz de decirle por donde había ido Midorikawa.

. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a dos chicos conocidos, uno albino y otro pelirrojo

- ¡Nagumo, Suzuno! - Gritó el pelirrojo corriendo hacia ellos, atrayendo su atención - ¿Qué hacían en el colegio hasta ahora?

- Estaba ayudando al idiota de Nagumo con sus castigos - Dijo con una mirada inexpresiva el albino, típica de él.

- ¡¿A quién llamas idiota?! ¡Todo fue tu culpa, Suzuno! - Dijo enojado el cabeza de tulipán (?)

- ¿Y tu? - Le dijo el albino al pelirrojo de ojos verdes, ignorando olímpicamente a Nagumo

- E-eso no importa - Hiroto no pensaba decirles que se quedó mirando como idiota a Midorikawa mientras entrenaba, ¡Si les decía eso nunca dejarían de molestarlo! - Por cierto, ¿Vieron hacia dónde fue Midorikawa?

. Nagumo apuntó a una dirección (?) - Se fue por allá, no dejaba de repetir "mi helado" mientras corría.

- Bien, adios - Tras decir esto Hiroto empezó a correr en la dirección señalada.

-.-.-.-.-

- A Hiroto le gusta Miorikawa, ¿Cierto? - Le dijo el tulipán al albino.

- ¿Acaso lo acabas de notar? Si que eres idiota, cabeza de tulipán - Respondió el albino con su mirada fría.

- Idiota o no, yo se que me quieres, hielito - Dijo Nagumo sonriente para luego irse en otra dirección, dejando a un Suzuno sonrojado atras de él.

-.-.-.-.-

. Hiroto podía deducir claramente que Midorikawa había ido a comprar helado, pero le intrigaba la razón por la que tenía tanto apuro.

. Luego de recorrer un poco pudo ver a Midorikawa con cara de cachorrito tratando de convencer al heladero de algo.

- Hola Mido - Dijo Hiroto tratando de que no se notara su cansancio por buscar al peliverde

- Oh, Hiro, ¡Llegas en buen momento! - Dijo el ojinegro con estrellitas en los ojos acercándose peligrosamente al pelirrojo (?)

- ¿Eh? - Dijo Hiroto sonrojado por la cercanía que había puesto el otro.

- Es que me faltan 100 yenes para poder comprar el nuevo sabor de helado - Dijo haciendo cara de perrito y acercándose al otro aún más.

- E-está bien, p-pero aléjate un poco - Dijo nervioso y tratando de no tartamudear el pelirrojo, ¡Él sabía que si seguían así de cerca iba a terminar besando al peliverde en medio de tanta gente! Estaba seguro de que solo a el se le ocurría eso.

. Luego de que Hiroto le diera el dinero al peliverde y este se comprara su famoso helado fueron a un parque cercano y se sentaron bajo un árbol, Midorikawa aún con su helado.

- ¿Así que por eso no dejabas de repetir "Mi helado" mientras corrías? - Dijo Hiroto divertido, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del peliverde de ojos negros.

- S-sí - Dijo el ojinegro sonriendo nerviosamente - Es que hoy se empezaba a vender un nuevo sabor de helado y quería probarlo el primer día que lo vendieran - Hizo pucheros

- Y... ¿Está rico? - Preguntó el pelirrojo

- Por supuesto - Respondió el peliverde con su tierna sonrisa y luego se metió otra cucharada de helado a la boca.

- Pues déjame probar, después de todo yo te ayudé a pagarlo - Dicho esto agarró al peliverde de su mentón y besó sus labios, mientras los lamía para sentir el sabor del helado hasta que decidió separarse - Tienes razón, está rico - Dicho esto volvió a sonreirle.

. Midorikawa estaba en shock, rojo como el pelo de Hiroto. Su cerebro todavía no había procesado el que su mejor amigo y amor platónico le haya robado un beso.

- ¿Estas bien Mido? ¿Tendré que besarte otra vez para que reacciones? - Dijo el ojiverde aún con una sonrisa y Midorikawa reaccionó

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! - Gritó sorprendido el ojinegro

- Oh, pues... - Hiroto se puso pensativo - Pues porque me gustas, Mido - Volvió a sonreír - Ah, y también estoy cobrándote los 100 yenes que te presté.

- P-por lo menos me hubieras preguntado si podías hacer eso - Dijo el peliverde desviando la mirada sonrojado.

- ¿Osea que si te lo pido puedo besarte de nuevo? - Dijo el ojiverde mirándolo pícaramente.

- S-supongo - Respondió el peliverde volviendo a mirar al otro todavía sonrojado

- Entonces... ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo ahora?

- S-si tu quieres si - Respondió el ojinegro tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

. Hiroto volvió a besar a Midorikawa, pero esta vez más profundamente, hasta que la maldita falta de aire se hizo presente.

- Te quiero, Mido - Le dijo Hiroto al peliverde al oído.

- Yo también te quiero, Hiro - Respondió el peliverde en un susurro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Su helado se está derritiendo, que desperdicio - Decía un albino detrás de unos arbustos, desde donde espiaba a la pareja acompañado de cierto tulipán

- Eso no importa ahora, ¡Debo publicar esta foto en facebook! - Decía el tulipán con su celular en mano con una foto de Midorikawa y Hiroto besándose en el - Seguramente tendrá muchos "me gusta"

FIN

* * *

**asdfghjkl no creo que me haya quedado tan mal, considerando que es mi primer one-shot :3**

**Se nota que me gusta llamar a Nagumo "tulipán" ¿Cierto? xD**

**Si tienen críticas, quejas o quieren felicitarme dejenme un review -w-**

**Volveré a publicar algo cuando a mi imaginación se le ocurra otra historia buena. He pensado en una de Minaho x Mababe (De Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy) pero no me parece muy buena esa historia así que probablemente no la publique :v**

**Bien, hasta otra -w-**


End file.
